Zak Van Rook
by BlondieBugsie
Summary: What if Zak hadn't been raised by Doc AND Drew? What if it had been Leonidas Van Rook and Drew? Find out in this crazy weird story! I know it's not my best work, so PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

Zak Van Rook

Chapter 1

(3rd person pov) (13 years in the past) Doc and Drew are digging up the Kur Stone. Drew is pregnant with Zak.

"Careful! If this really is the Kur Stone, we don't any mistakes. Lots of dark magic down there. Sumerian stuff. Very old, very nasty."

"Magic? And that's the hard, proven science you're planning to teach the baby?"

"What? Scared you're gonna have to admit there's something that daddy just doesn't understand?"

Little do Drew and Doc know that this one little joking sentence will forever change their marraige _**AND**_ their lives.

(5 months later) Drew is 6 months pregnant with Zak,and not doing well, but Doc isn't there with her. She's tried calling him, but he won't answer his phone.

"Doc? Where are you?"

He suddenly nonchalently saunters in, as though nothing is happening.

"You made it. Late, but still made it. Where have you been?!"

"I've been busy trying to figure out what that stupid part of the Kur Stone means! Sorry if I want to keep the world safe from Kur!"

"But it's not worth missing your son's birth!"

This is only one of many fights they've had since that fateful day.

"Yes it is! All of humanity will be destroyed if I don't figure it out!"

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care! Science is stupid anyway! And so are you!"

"I don't see how I ever loved you! You're a bad influence for the coming baby! All about magic and other mystical things that don't exist!"

Drew is only 3 months away from her due date, and the baby may come early. She makes a decision that will forever alter her life, the baby's life, and Doc's life. She decides to get a divorce. But that's not the scary part. It's whom she decides to remarry to that's scary. Leonidas Van Rook.

"Doc! I'm leaving! Now! I've had it with your stupid sciencey life! I don't care that I haven't had the baby yet! I'm out of here!"

And that is that. She's gone. _With_ the unborn Zak.

(Zak's actual BIRTH day)(Drew's pov) He is such a beautiful baby boy. Too bad he's _his_ kid. But he doesn't need to know that. I just won't tell him. And I'll make sure that Leonidas doesn't tell him either. We're gonna be such a happy little family.

"(softly and sweetly) Drew? Sweetie? How are you feeling?"

"(softly and weakly) Oh hi, Leonidas. I'm fine, just weak, that's all. Come here. Come see _our_ son. What shall we name him? _He_ was going to name him Solomon, after himself. I want you to choose the first name, and I'll choose the middle. How's that?"

"Works for me. I choose...Zakery. But we can call him Zak if he chooses to go by his first name."

"Ok. I choose...Taylor. That was my mother's name. Plus, I'm like her and like names that can be both boy and girl names."

"Zakery Taylor it is then! What's his last name?"

Dead silence.

"Oh crap! I didn't think about that. He is, biologically, Solomon's son, but I did divorce him before the baby was born. And I did remarry you before he was born. What do you think, Leonidas? I think it should be Van Rook."

"I like that. Zakery Taylor Van Rook it is! Love you, dearie."

"Love you too."

Zak grows up a somewhat normal life. He goes to school, travels with his family, and calls Drew "Mom" and Leonidas Van Rook "Dad". That is until Doc and Argost join the picture.

(Present day)(Zak's pov) "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving for school now! Bye! Love you!"

I walk out the door to walk to school, but I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around to see what's there, but I see nothing. Must be my imagination going crazy again. I see my good friend, Francis, walking just a few feet ahead of me.

"Francis! Wait for me!"

He turns around and waves. I run and catch up with him. We walk the rest of the way to school together.

"Francis? I know this probably sounds crazy, but do you feel like you're being followed today?"

"Uhhh...no. You're just crazy. We gotta hurry. The bell's going to ring really soon."

We barely make into homeroom before the bell rings. I can't shake that weird feeling that something's stalking me. I have got to talk to Mom and Dad when I get home! I start walking home for lunch when **CRASH**! Something attacks me!

"Hey! Get off me, you big bafoon!"

"Now, that's not a very nice way to greet your father, now is it?"

Huh? Dad? But he left for a business trip this morning after I left for school! Suddenly, Mom shows up out of nowhere.  
"_YOU_?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Now that's not a very nice way to say hello to an old friend, is it, _Drew_?! I've merely come to say hello to my son."

"Get away from _MY_ son! He's MINE!"

What's going on? Wait! The guy said I'm his son! But I thought...Dad?!


	2. Chapter 2

Zak Van Rook

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TSS, ONLY MY POSSIBLE FUTURE OC'S!

(Zak's pov) Soooo, this man, that appears out of nowhere, claims to be my dad. He also knows Mom. Would somebody _**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**_ I'm so confused! I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to come home for lunch again today since my house is literally just down the street from my middle school.

"Uhhh...Mom? W-what's going on? Who is this guy? And why does he seem to think that I'm _his_ son? I thought I was your and Dad's son."

Mom's got her fire sword drawn and pointed at the guy. He's got a glowing glove thingy. It looks like there may be combat fighting happening soon.

"Zak, sweetie, this may not be the best time and place to have this conversation. How about you head on home and fix some lunch while I handle this. Then, when I get home, we can talk. Ok?"

Her voice gets harder and meaner as she talks. I don't think I've ever heard that happen before.

"Uhhh...ok?"

I run down the sidewalk towards our house. As I'm running, I hear grunts and yells, like Mom and the man are already fighting.

(Drew's pov) I make sure that Zak's far enough away not to get hurt before I start fighting Solomon.

"_YOU_! What are you doing here?! I told you I was leaving and that you weren't welcome in my new home with my new family! That included seeing Zak! He was fine until you showed up! If I hadn't gotten here when I did, who knows what you would've done to _**MY**_ baby boy!"

"_**YOUR**_ baby boy?! I don't think so! He's mine just as much as he is yours! And I can't believe you never told him that Van Rook isn't his real dad! Didn't ever wonder why he looks almost nothing like the 2 of you?!"

"No! He never wondered that! And we didn't tell him so it would be safer for him! But now he's all messed up! I really don't want to tell him, but I have to now that he's met you, (very hatefully) _Solomon_!"

"Safer from _WHAT_?! His own heritage?! You're sick-minded, Drew! I regret even meeting you in the first place!"

I regret that day too. I also regret the day I found out I was pregnant with his baby.

"Fine! I don't regret leaving you, though! I'm much happier with Leonidas and Zak _WITHOUT_ you!"

He storms off. I never want that to happen again! I put my sword away, and calmly walk back to our house. Zak opens the door before I even reach the steps to the porch.

"Mom! You're ok! Where's the man? Is he gone? What was that whole thing about anway? Gotta be something big, otherwise you wouldn't have fought him with your sword!"

I sit down on the couch and motion for Zak to join me.

"First of all, Mr. Motormouth, do you need a note saying why you're late for 6th pierod?"

"Maybe. Depends on how quickly this disscusion goes. I would write one anyway, just in case."

"Ok. Second, the man is gone. He went home. Wherever that is. But it's time your father and I told you something. Speaking of your dad, he should be walking through that door in about...now."

The front door opens to reveal an exhausted looking Leonidas. He comes over to the living room and sits in his recliner.

"Ahhh...Drew and Zak. We're all home together for lunch. What's the matter, baby? You look like...oh. It happened? Well, guess we better tell him now."

"Tell me what?"

"Zak, sweetie, that man...he was...he is...Leonidas, I can't do it! I know I have to, but I can't!"

I start crying. I don't want to, but I can't help it. I never thought I was going to have to do this. It's too much!

"Zak, that man...he was...my...my husband. But that's not the part that I don't want to say. He...he's...your...your father. We married when I was about 24, and 2 years later, I was pregnant with you. (A/N: Do the math. In season 1, Zak's 11 and Drew's 37. 37-11=26. I just decided to make Drew and Doc be married for 2 years before Zak's born) But we also dug up the Kur Stone that year. I said some things and your father said some things that we probably shouldn't have said. Something that one of us said made our marraige fall apart. We couldn't stop fighting at all. Little things, big things, everything. We divorced while I was still pregnant with you. Then, I remarried to Leonidas. You were born just months later. We decided not to tell you about your crazy heritage and just say that Leonidas was your biological dad, not stepfather. Today, your father found you and decided that he was going to meet you and possibly even take you back with him. Then, we had the fight that you somewhat witnessed while coming home for lunch. I'm so sorry that we never told you. Please don't hate us! If anything, hate me!"

Dead silence. Leonidas speaks up after a moment.

"Zak. We're so sorry. We did it for your safety, though. We still love you, and you're still our son. Your past is just a little...crazy, that's all."

Before Zak can say anything, there's a sudden pounding on the door. Oh please don't be! Solomon.

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Zak Van Rook

Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started back and my computer broke. I'm having a small problem that is actually rare for me-writer's block. I've had it only about 2 times before, and it was torture! I think that I can work myself out of this bout, though. I will continue "Zak Van Rook" as best I can, so wish me luck! Also, I am _**HORRIBLE**_ at coming up with names and titles, so if anybody has any title suggestions, I will be more than happy to check them out! PLEASE REVIEW!

(Drew's pov) I thought I told him to leave!

"You! Why are you still here?! You were supposed to get out of here!"

"What? Did you honestly think that I would listen to _you_? Oh, puh-lease. Besides, what kind of a father leaves before saying goodbye his son? That's just downright mean. Don't you think so, (hatefully) _Drew_?"  
"I don't know. Or don't you remember, _Solomon_? Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go!"

I look anxiously around the room for Leonidas and Zak, or possibly even a way out of here. I see Leonidas and nod to him very quickly. He rushes over to Solomon and me.

"Well, this has been such a pleasant little talk, hasn't it? I'm so glad that we could "catch up", but you really should be going, Solomon. We enjoyed having you, didn't we Drew?" (Leonidas)

"Oh, wha-what? Yeah, yeah, we did. And we'll be sure to schedule some "Solomon-Zak time" for the two of you. Bye, _Solomon_." (Drew)

Ugh. Thank goodness _that's_ over with. Ok, now I've got to go find Zak so we can finish our nice little dicussion.

"Leonidas, honey? Where's Zak?"

His eyes widen with fear.

"I-I thought he was with you! He told me that he was with you!"

"No. He wasn't with me! I told him to go and hide and that you would be with him soon!"

We look each other dead in the eye, our faces shadowed with worry and fear.

"ZAK!"

Dun. Dun Duuunnn. I'm so nice, aren't I? Leave you hanging almost every time. PLEASE REVIEW! And if anybody has any title suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I am TERRIBLE at coming up with names for stuff. Also, a BIG shout-out to Yosdellillan Skywalker! She and I came up with an idea to arrange a date where all the Secret Saturdays fans email Cartoon Network on the same day! Also, she has written an AMAZING Secret Saturdays story called "A New Discovery and A New Life", so go check it out! THANKS YOSDELLILLAN SKYWALKER! Please review! And the date is JULY 15!


	4. Chapter 4

Zak Van Rook

Chapter 4

SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Not my fault, but still. I won't make an excuse (whether it's true or not) this time. Nobody really cares why. FYI, GO READ _SON_ BY LOIS LOWRY (author of _Numbering the Stars, The Giver, Gathering Blue, and Messenger, and MORE_)! _Son_ is the final book the _The Giver_ "series", and it passes through all of the communities in the series.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSS!

_(brief recap since most people have forgotten what happened in Chapter 3) Solomon "Doc" shows up at the Van Rook household. Drew tells Zak to go hide so he won't get hurt, and he disappears. After Doc is gone, Leonidas and Drew realize Zak is missing._

(3rd person pov) Drew and Leonidas scour the house trying to find Zak. They turn things upside down, inside-out, and even dismantle a few things, but still no Zak.

(Leonidas' pov) Where is he?! He was here one minute, then gone the next. And people don't just disappear into thin air unless they have some invention that does that! And I'm pretty sure that Zak doesn't.

"Drew, is it possible that...maybe he...did what I think he did?"

Her eyes dart up. "What? What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Zak disappeared _after_ Solomon showed up, right? Did you see where he ran off to? And didn't we notice that he was gone _after_ Solomon left? Are you starting to see where this is going?"

"Leonidas, are you saying that Zak may have run off with Solomon?"

I nod. "Yes."

She looks deep in thought. "Now that I think about it, you're probably right! Ooooh, when we find him, he's going to be in _SOOOOO_ much trouble!"

She puts her sword in its sheath, and put it on.

"Let's go."

(Zak's pov) Whoa! This guy is _AWESOME_! Hey! How come Mom and Dad never told me about him?! Hey! What else haven't they told me?! Hmmmm...

"So, Zak, what have you been up to for the past...13 years?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just school, sports, you know, the usual stuff. How about you?"

"I've actually had my hands full the past few years with something that some of my friends and I are working on. Speaking of that, do you know what a _cryptid_ is?"

"A cryptid? Uhhh...no, I don't. What is it?"

"It's a weird, exotic creature that regular science (like what they teach in schools) doesn't believe in. At least, not _yet_. I'm a cryptozoologist, so that's why I asked. I'm actually suprised that your mother hasn't told you yet. I thought she would've at least _hinted_ at some of this stuff."

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello? Miranda. What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine! What?! Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can! Thanks!"

He turns and looks at me. "Zak, I've got to go. Wanna come?"

"YEAH!"

Ok, so it's not my _best_ chapter. Also, IF ANYBODY HAS ANY CHAPTER TITLE NAMES, PLEASE TELL ME! Please Review! And mean reviews help make this story better, so BE HONEST! TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND ABOUT "ZAK VAN ROOK"! Please review!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Zak VanRook

Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a review the other day that made me want to strangle the person through the computer! I know I said that I like mean reviews more than nice ones, but THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT ALL THE REVIEWS HAVE TO BE MEAN! I ACTUALLY LIKE NICE ONES TOO! So, since I'm in a bad mood, I'm just skipping a lot of stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!

Discaimer: I don't own TSS!

(Zak's pov) The man and I climb on his "airship," as he calls it, and start traveling towards wherever he has to go.

"Zak? I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. My name is Solomon Saturday, but everyone calls me "Doc." And, this may sound weird, but I'm your biologcal father."

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. At all.

"Cool...I guess. So...where are we going?"

"We're going to my house on the Pacific Coast. I have to check on something there."

"Why? What's going on there? Is it something exciting?"

"From what my friend Miranda told me, it sounds like a break in. But we won't know until we get there."

~meanwhile~

(Drew's pov) Where is he?! Zak couldn't have gotten far.

"Drew? How did Solomon get here?"

I never thought about that.

"I don't know. Probably his...superfast...oh. This isn't good."

Leonidas shakes his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Zak Van Rook

Chapter 6

Sorry I havn't updated in a long time! I meant to update last weekend, but stupidhead here forgot her laptop (and her flashdrive!) when she went out of town all weekend long. My computer just restarted itself, so this is actually the re-write of Chapter 6 since my stupid computer didn't save my ALMOST FINISHED WORK! Anyway, here's the re-write of Chapter 6.

I don't own anything at all!

(Leonidas Van Rook's pov) Drew grabs her sheathed sword and starts walking out the door of our house.

"Let's go."

We get outside when it hits me.

"Drew, how exactly are we supposed to find them? Then catch up with them?"

She stops, sits down, and starts crying.

"I'm an _idiot_! I didn't think about that! Now we'll never find Zak!"

I walk up and put my arm around Drew.

"Baby, it'll be ok. We'll find Zak. I promise. Plus, what can a 13 year old boy do an airship?"

She lifts her head up and looks at me.

"Leonidas, you're right. So, any ideas for how to find and catch up with them?"

Hmmm...

~meanwhile~

(Doc's pov) Zak's roaming around the airship like he's lost or something.

"Zak? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking around."

Ok, That's fine as long as he doesn't break anything.

CRASH!

I spoke too soon.

Zak comes to a skidding halt after he rushes into the airship command center.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

That's _never_ a good sentence coming from any kid's mouth, espeically after there's a huge crash. An alarm blares just seconds after Zak runs in.

"Zak, do I want to know what happened?"

"Not really."

Oh no. That can't be good.

I shut the alarm off and land the airship at my house.

Huh? That's weird. Why is there smoke...oh no.

"Zak, I'm going inside to check on something. Stay here!"

"Ok."

I go inside and see Argost's newest employee is rumaging through my things.

"Hey you! Cut that out!"

He turns around and stares at me.

Just as he gets ready to attack me, and I get my battle glove ready to attack him with, a girl comes out of nowhere and knocks him out.

"Take that, you big baffoon!"

As soon as I turn around to ask her who she is, the door flies open.

"Zak Van Rook to the rescue!"

Oh, it's just Zak.

I get ready to ask the girl who she is, but when I turn around again, she's gone.

Please review! And I do NOT own the girl! Her identity will be revealed in the next few chapters. Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Zak Van Rook

Chapter 4

SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Not my fault, but still. I won't make an excuse (whether it's true or not) this time. Nobody really cares why. FYI, GO READ _SON_ BY LOIS LOWRY (author of _Numbering the Stars, The Giver, Gathering Blue, and Messenger, and MORE_)! _Son_ is the final book the _The Giver_ "series", and it passes through all of the communities in the series.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSS!

_(brief recap since most people have forgotten what happened in Chapter 3) Solomon "Doc" shows up at the Van Rook household. Drew tells Zak to go hide so he won't get hurt, and he disappears. After Doc is gone, Leonidas and Drew realize Zak is missing._

(3rd person pov) Drew and Leonidas scour the house trying to find Zak. They turn things upside down, inside-out, and even dismantle a few things, but still no Zak.

(Leonidas' pov) Where is he?! He was here one minute, then gone the next. And people don't just disappear into thin air unless they have some invention that does that! And I'm pretty sure that Zak doesn't.

"Drew, is it possible that...maybe he...did what I think he did?"

Her eyes dart up. "What? What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Zak disappeared _after_ Solomon showed up, right? Did you see where he ran off to? And didn't we notice that he was gone _after_ Solomon left? Are you starting to see where this is going?"

"Leonidas, are you saying that Zak may have run off with Solomon?"

I nod. "Yes."

She looks deep in thought. "Now that I think about it, you're probably right! Ooooh, when we find him, he's going to be in _SOOOOO_ much trouble!"

She puts her sword in its sheath, and put it on.

"Let's go."

(Zak's pov) Whoa! This guy is _AWESOME_! Hey! How come Mom and Dad never told me about him?! Hey! What else haven't they told me?! Hmmmm...

"So, Zak, what have you been up to for the past...13 years?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just school, sports, you know, the usual stuff. How about you?"

"I've actually had my hands full the past few years with something that some of my friends and I are working on. Speaking of that, do you know what a _cryptid_ is?"

"A cryptid? Uhhh...no, I don't. What is it?"

"It's a weird, exotic creature that regular science (like what they teach in schools) doesn't believe in. At least, not _yet_. I'm a cryptozoologist, so that's why I asked. I'm actually suprised that your mother hasn't told you yet. I thought she would've at least _hinted_ at some of this stuff."

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello? Miranda. What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine! What?! Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can! Thanks!"

He turns and looks at me. "Zak, I've got to go. Wanna come?"

"YEAH!"

Ok, so it's not my _best_ chapter. Also, IF ANYBODY HAS ANY CHAPTER TITLE NAMES, PLEASE TELL ME! Please Review! And mean reviews help make this story better, so BE HONEST! TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND ABOUT "ZAK VAN ROOK"! Please review!

:)


End file.
